The Warrior Prince
by PrincessOfAltea
Summary: Marth's POV, based on his mis-adventures in the Smash Mansion. Eventual MarthxIke. Also may include enemies from other games. Rated M for language, violence and more. LEMON. If you don't like, don't read. It is rated 'M' you know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's me, PrincessOfAltea here with another fanfic, as promised! This is Marth's daily life, basically what the title says. R&R and enjoy! 3**

Dear Diary,

Today I had a brawl against Ganondorf. Seriously, that guy is the worst Smasher I've ever fought. He's slow, idiotic and I swear he has the IQ of a dead skunk. Anyway, I won after I KO'd him about twenty times, and as I got back from the stage we fought on (The Eldin Bridge stage), I went back to my room I shared with Ike. Seriously, Ike is like the brother I never had. He's a great laugh, though embarrasing at times, loud, crazy and addicted to whatever meat he can get his hands on (mostly chicken). Anyway, as I turned the handle and stepped through the door, I was hit from behind, and as I turned around to look who had hit me, it was Ganondorf. Huh, so he can't beat me in Brawls, so he decides to attack me when I'm defenceless. Dignified.

He gets out a small switchblade from behind his back and cuts me across the face, a cut deep enough to make blood flow down my face in a torrent of sorrow and anger. No shocked to do anything, I take the next cut he gives me, right across my back.

Fuck, that hurt like hell. Next he shoves me to the ground, stamps on my face and cuts me all the way down my right arm. He leaves me there, screaming and unable to move as he storms off, and I see a pair of strong yet gentle arms lift me up before I black out.

When I wake up, I'm lying of a soft bed with several bandages on the injured parts of my body. I then see Doctor Mario and Ike, who I suppose was the one who lifted me up last night. I blush, but not before I notice the pain on the left side of my face.

"You've been unconcious for five days... Marth... I was so worried about you!" I'm startled to hear Ike say this, as he normally expresses his emotions through food and stuff like that.

Doctor Mario smiles at me and says "Ike found you lying outside your shared room with blood all over you... can you tell us what happened?"

Marth then goes on to explain what happened, and Doctor Mario goes off to inform Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Ike and me are there in a few awkward moments of silence when Ike bursts out "Marth, that was scary! I thought you were dead, but then I saw you breathing and calmed down a little. You look so much younger in sleep, almost as if you are a young child, without a care in the world..." Ike then proceeds to blush and then asks me if I would like anything to eat. I nod, which was a mistake as I get hit by a blinding pain and lie down. Ike looks at me with concern on his face, then when he's sure I'm alright again he goes off to make me some food.

I sit there for a couple of minutes of silence as I ponder over if I have any feelings for Ike. Sure, he's my best friend and all, but that doesn't mean I like him, right?

Ike walks back in with a lovely hot pile of toast and a drink of orange juice and lays in on my lap in front of me. He then proceeds to feed me, as I'm too weak to sit up again, and he leaves, probably to get some sleep as he looks exhausted. Had he stayed up for those five days, frought with worry and anxiousness? It makes me think... does Ike Greil love me?

**So how was it? I know it was short, but I ran out of ideas and battery power on my laptop. This will probably end up being MarthxIke, just in case you hadn't guessed already. Accepting ideas for the next chapter, so don't hesitate to review!**

**Until next time**

**PrincessOfAltea  
xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's me again, with another chapter of Gentle but Fierce. Yes, I know it's a bad title, so if anyone has any better ones post it in a review or PM me. Please read and review, and, most of all, ENJOY!**

After a while, my injuries healed up and I was aloud to go back to the Smash Mansion. I took a deap breath of fresh air, having been deprived of it for weeks on end. I then saw an angry looking (is that possible?) Master Hand floating past with Ganondorf in his clutches, looking very scared and guilty. Good, that prick finally got what he deserved.

As I walk into the mansion, everything is eerily quiet. No Pikachu scurrying down the hallway after Samus. No Lucario medititating in his solitary corner. No Ike eating chicken in the dining hall. Nothing. Nothing but silence.

As I walk towards the exit, a yellow and orange diamond-patterned barrier blocks my way. I stop for a few seconds, then I turn around and I see a being standing in the center of the corridor. He had brilliant white hair, which was below his chin on one side and was above his ear on the other. He had purple lines under his black eyes, and was wearing a white body-suit with a diamond crest in the middle, along with a red cloak that came to just above his knees.

Instinctively, I draw my sword, which Ike had brought to me while I was in the hospital. I brush my hair out of my eyes, and the man starts to laugh. A cruel, mean, harsh laugh that send chills down my spine. He turns around to look at me, and licks his lips in a horrible way that reminds me of a snake. He then disapears in a burst of red, black and white diamonds, and I don't see him re-appear until he sneaks up behind me and grabs me. I manage to say "Who are you?", with which he replies " *sigh* I might as well tell you my name, as you probably won't live to tell anyone. My name is Ghirahim."

Ghirahim. I recall that name from when Link told me about all the enemies he had ever had to fight. But Link said he defeated Ghirahim! Why is he here?

I don't get to think anything more when he challenges me to a fight. I see him magic up a group of red sparks, so i deflect them away with my sword. They fire back at him, which he didn't expect, and he grunts in pain. Next he advances to me at a high speed and cuts me with his sword. I try not to scream, and all that comes out is a gasp. I creep up behind him and stab him straight through the back of the neck. He screams in agony, as deep midnight blue blood bursts out of the wound, spraying me fith the disgusting substance which turns out to be an acid. It burns me and I wipe it off with my cape. After all, I have plenty more. I look down at my enemy, whi is lying on the floor in agony, as he is slowly dying. He manages to gasp out "A good fight, yet it will not ear you... your... friends... back..."

Then he finally stops moving, undoubtedly dead, and I walk away, continuing with my mission to find my friends.

**So how was it? For anyone who hasn't played The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Ghirahim is basically the main enemy who you fight quite often. Please read and review, as I love having new ideas and some feedback for my stories!**

**PrincessOfAltea  
x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This is chapter three of this fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review to tell me what you think! Still no ideas for a different title, so I'm gonna change it to The Warrior Prince! Hope you like it!**

**Answers to reviews:**

**Ike's lil sister: Thank you! I will try to update this whenever I have an opportunity!**

**RandomGril: Thank you for your review, glad you enjoyed it!**

I turn around and walk away from the corpse on the floor, carefully avoiding the acidic pools of blood. I have to go and save my friends, but first I need to find out where they are. I look all over the Mansion. I manage to find some people, including Ike, Jigglypuff, Meta Knight, Link, Toon Link, Zelda (**Zelda is the same person as Sheik in this**) and Samus. Well, better some then none. We walk towards the Dining Hall and Samus says "So, what do we do now? Those other idiots who are missing... where will they be, and who has captured them?"

I then proceed to ask "Who captured you guys? Was it that Ghirahim bloke?"

They all nod, with a scared look on their face, and as we step into the dining hall they all see his corpse...

"What the actual FUCK?" Exclaims Ike, which probably sums up what everybody else is thinking.

"Marth, did you kill him?" asks Toon Link (who I like to call Derpy, because I think that's what he acts like)

"Erm... kind of Derpy, yeah. Bit messy though so avoid the blue liquid. It's acidic, so it will burn you."

Everyone is looking at me as if I have gone crazy. As I try to calculate a plan of how to rescue the others, Sonic rushes in and almost tramples Derpy. "Hey, Sonic! Watch where you're going! Hold on a minute... Sonic! *le hug*" Sonic is then glomped by an infectiously happy Derpy, who is smiling like a crazy lunatic. And they are calling ME crazy!

Anyway, after the commotion is over, I ask Sonic where the others are, and who captured them. Sonic then replies " I managed to escape before I was caught, but I do know who kidnapped them! Their name is D-"

That's all I hear Sonic say before Ike, Meta Knight and I are knocked out and captured.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm gonna make up for it by posting as many chapters as possible, as I am ill of school. Don't forget to stay awesome!**

**PrincessOfAleta  
x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, chapter four of (hopefully) many! Please read and review, as I like reading them and they give me ideas for the next chapters and stuff!**

**On with the fanfiction!**

As the blackness slowly fades away, I come too, in a small room just big enough to accomodate two people. Myself and Ike. Huh, Meta Knight must have gotten separated from us at some stage. Oh well, at least Ike's here. I wonder if he actually has feelings for me?

Ike then wakes up, stretches and looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his. He looks at me and starts to say

"Marth... I don't know how to day this but... umm... I love you."

I'd kinda been expecting this for a while, as I love him too. I pull him into a tight embrace. "Ike, I love you too." and I startle him with a small kiss on the lips.

Then the moment when we hear footsteps approaching. We gravitate away from each other, in an awkward silence until the footsteps stop outside our cell/room. An ugly red monster with a mean-looking blade points to me, and beckons to me to follow it. I grab onto my sword, surprised that I am still in possession of it, and I follow the red monster. It leads me towards a dark room, full of what looks like skeletons, and ,in some cases, decomposing bodies. I look at one of the bodies and I recognise the body. Red hair, a flaming sword and a billowing cape... this must have been Roy. My gentle friend who I shared a room with during the Melee years. Now he's gone. Nothing can bring him back.

The monster pushes me forward into an even darker room with what looks like a surgical table. The monster ties me to it, and starts cutting me in various places, thankfully leaving my manhood alone. I have deep cuts all down my arms and legs, a huge gash on my chest and my nose is broken. I get untied from the table and I am led back to mine and Ike's room/cell. He gasps when he sees me, and once the monster is gone, he undies his cape and cuts it up to use as bandages. That's the last I see before I black out for the nth time.

**So, did you like it? Don't forget to leave you opinions and criticisms in a review, and don't forget to be awesome!**

**PrincessOfAltea  
x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry, as I haven't updated in about forever! I'll make up for it with a (hopefully) good chapter! If you're wondering why I've changed the rating to M, it's because of this chapter, with the sexual conntent that has been requested. Anyhoo, thank you, everybody, for your kind reviews! Special thanks to Phoenix Dumpling for supporting this story, as I know she loves IkexMarth fanfictions! This chapter will be in Ike's POV, so if you guys like it I'll continue alternating between Ike and Marth for telling the story. The reason for this is because Phoenix Dumpling requested to see more of Ike in this story, so I decided it would be easier if I did it in Ike's POV. Anyway,, on with the story!**

**{IKE'S POV}**

I comforted a sobbing Marth in my arms as I thought about the day's turn of events. At the start of the day, I had been in the caféteria when everything suddenly went pitch black. When the darkness faded, I found myself trapped inside a small cupboard with Samus, Jigglypuff, Meta Kight, Derpy and everyone else I was with. Then Marth rescued us and then... we ended up here. No wonder Marth's crying. I wouldn't like to have to kill that Ghirahim bloke and be splashed with acidic blood.

As Marth stopped crying, he told me about what he had seen, and that Roy was dead. I wondered why I hadn't seen him in a while. He must have been kidnapped, like us, and tortured to death. I hope they don't do the same to Marth, my lover, as he means the world, no, the entire universe to me. If he died, I would be nothing. Incomplete. An empty shell. A living corpse filled with sorrow, sadness and regret.

With a sudden impulse, I plant a soft, gentle kiss on Marth's cheek. I feel him tense up in my arms, then he relaxes and leans back for me to kiss him full on, on the lips. As i kiss him, I lick his bottom lip, asking him for permission to enter the sweet, sticky cavern. He opens his mouth in answer, and I let my tongue into his mouth as he lets his into mine, his sorrow apparently forgotten.

We stay like that for about five minutes before I feel Marth pulling away from me. I open my mouth to ask why, when Marth removes almost all his clothes, leaving himself in just his underwear. I do the same, and while I'm doing to Marth removes his underwear to reveal an erect, hardened member. As I remove my underwear too, I notice that I also have an erection. We gravitate back towards eachother, and start kissing again, just like before. That's when I feel my hand going toward Marth's crotch and giving it a quick stroke. He moans, so I continue doing this until Marth breaks the kiss, panting, and somehow saying "Get inside my ass."

I hesitate for a moment before I do so, then I remove my hand from Marth's erect member, and head back towards my clothes. As a dare from Link, I had to put a tube of lubricant into my pocket and keep it there forever, or until it was empty. I mentally thanked Link and took out the tube. Marth stares at it awkwardly, then lies down on one of the beds in the room, with his ass pointed towards me. I enter one fiinger into the lube, then I push it inside his ass. He moans a bit, possible out of pain slightly, but he doesn't tell me to stop. I then insert a second lubricated finger, then a third then I start stretching his ass as to fit my penis inside.

When I think it's stretched enough, I insert my penis, with a few pleasurable moans from myself and Marth, then I enter deeper until I find his prostate. I then start really fucking Marth, with him pressuring me to go harder and faster. I yell out "Marth, I'm cumming!" before the jet of liquid enters my lover, he moans, and after he says "Now it's your turn."

I then lie down on the bed, in exactly the same position that he had. But then he tells me to lie on my back. I don't realise why until I feel his mouth go around my penis, licking the remainder of my cum off of it and sucking it for all he's worth. After that, he starts biting and sucking a spot on my neck, slowly forming a Love Bite. He then commands me to lie on my back, then I feel his finger instert into my ass. I moan in pleasure and pain as a second, then a third finger fing their way to my ass, obviously he put the lubricant onto them (duh!).

Then, when Marth feels my ass is stretched enough, he insterts his erect penis into my ass and pushes in until he finds my prostate. I moan a bit at this, so he smiles and starts really fucking me, hard and fast. Thes he shouts "Ike, I'm cumming!" And he cums inside of me.

When he's finished, I sit up and grab his penis in my hands and insert it into my mouth, and while I suck it I rub his balls and he cums straight into my mouth. I love the taste, salty and bitter, and when he finishes we start kissing again, just like earlier, yet more passionate (is that possible?). We carry on like this, until we hear footsteps approach again and hastily shove our clothes on. By the time the footsteps reach our little room, we are fully dressed, and the only signs that anything happened at all are our flushed faces and sweaty palms.

When a Bokoblin opens the door, this time he beckons to me and I follow him. I don't want to risk what would happen if I stayed there. I'd probably get killed, or worse, Marth would be killed. The monster leads me towards the room that I suppose Marth was led to earlier. I see Roy's slowly decomposing, and I shake my head in confusion and discuss. I am led towards a room towards my left, in which i see a flash of bright ginger hair and several other bokoblins. I recognise the figure standing before me. Ganondorf Dragmire. Maybe that's who Sonic was talking about... Surely.

Ganondorf then leads me into another room, in which DeDeDe is counting how many Waddle Dee's and Waddle Doo's he has in his army. When he takes notice of me, he leads me into another room, which contains a monstorously enourmous black being with bright red hair, which occasionally flashes yellow. I don't know who this being is, yet I can tell he's... well, evil.

"Hello. Welcome to my torture camp. You will probably meet your Demise here. Coincidentaly, my name is Demise, if you will care to remember it. I saw the CCTV of what you and your blue-haired, shall we say, friend... were doing. Looked like you were having fun. Anyway, I've brought you here to make you a deal. If I set you and all your losers of friends free, I will make you film you two having sex once a month, for porn, really. It's just a little side business of mine, for good income. Anyway, do we have a deal?"

Ah, Demise. This is who Sonic must have been talking about. Also, every person I've seen so far has a 'D' in their name. Dragmire, DeDeDe, Demise... maybe they're the D society or something? As I reply, I choose my words carefully. "May I go and talk it over with my boyfriend?"

"Seems only fair to let you do so." Says Demise, as he orders another Bokoblin to take me back to my room. I see Marth's worried face, which quickly relaxes when he sees I'm unharmed. Before he can speak, though, I tell him of Demise's deal. Marth reluctantly agrees and I tell the Bokoblin guard that we agreed to do so.

**So, how was it? Were you disgusted? Pleased? Eroused? If you enjoyed or hated this, please leave your comments in a review!**

**Thanks again for reading,**

**PrincessOfAltea  
x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Did everyone like the last chapter! If you enjoyed it, I hope you will like this chapter too. Same plot, but it alternates between Marth and Ike regarding the POV. Thanks to KrazyKat12 (is that right?) for reviewing, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Also, thanks to Phoenix Dumpling and Ike's lil sister for reviewing too, I'm glad that this story is working well for you! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**{MARTH'S POV}**

When Ike told me of his deal with Demise **(I love that phrase, basically saying "deal with Death" XD)**, I was mortified. How could Ike do something like that. However, once Ike finished explaining it too me, I reluctantly agreed, to save all our friends suffering the same fate as Roy. So, we're all back at the Smash Mansion, and everyone has settled back in well. I'm still in a relationship with Ike, and now the whole Mansion knows... because Ike proposed to me (Just after a month? Wow, he must _really_ love me), so of course I said yes.

Our wedding has been scheduled to be next month, and everyone wants to do their part to make sure it's the best wedding ever! Kirby and Jigglypuff are providing the food, Link is going to be the best man, Samus, Zelda, Peach and several Pikmin are going to be the bridesmades and Derpy, Popo and Diddy Kong are going to be the pageboys! All the others are choosing their outfits, except Ganondorf and King Dedede, who have been banished from the Mansion for plotting with Demise. The wedding has cheered up after the whole 'torture' incident, and everyone is making sure that nothing bad will happen to any of us again, by putting up security measures and securing the whole building.

**{ONE MONTH LATER, IKE'S POV}**

Oh my god! It's finally here! My wedding day to my fabulous husband-to-be Marth. I can't wait to see him in his suit, and all the guests at our wedding dressed in their fancy clothes too! I'm wearing the most sublime suit, with a silk blazer (with an English rose in the lapel) and suit trousers, a red tie patterned with faint deep red swirls that can only be seen when light shines on it. My shoes are made of the most perfect leather, and my shirt is made of fresh white cotton, which looks just like fresh snow.

As I stand by the altar waiting for my lover to walk down the aisle, I look at all of our wedding guests and how different they look now, to when they were first released from the torture camp. Sonic is back to his hyper-active self, while Pikachu, Lucario and Jigglypuff are conversing in Pokémon language... I do not understand that language, while Red, Samus and (of course) the Pokémon do.

I hear the Wedding March start up, and see my beautiful Marth walk up the aisle. He looks so handsome in his silken white suit, with a bouquet of flowers in his hands and his hair styled by Peach, with a flower tucked behind his ear. As he reaches me, the ceremony commences, with the vows and the putting of the rings.

Once the wedding is over, we head back to the mansion where the reception is going to be held. There are lots of different courses of food that have been laid out, such as roast gammon and (strangely) bangers and mash. The puddings are lined up beautifully, flowing in colourful circles around the amazing white wedding cake, on which two icing grooms are standing on top. As Marth and I pick up the knife to cut the cake, we exchange a slight kiss and we cut the sweet, sticky sponge cake, handing out slices to everybody. Once the cake is given out, the party is in full swing and the first dance starts up. I lead a blushing Marth onto the dancefloor and we start a slow waltz, finishing with a deep, passionate kiss. The next song starts up, and everybody gets onto the dancefloor, doing the Macarena (yeah, wierd song choice, I know).

Once the wedding reception, and all the drunk adults and hyper children have left, Marth and I head back to our room. We place the camera in the corner of the room and start having sex, first oral, then anal. But neither of us can get into it, as we know we are being watched and, if we don't do so, all of the Smashers, including ourselves, will be captured and probably tortured again. Then it hits me. THE FUCKING SECURITY MEASURES! They will keep the torturers at bay! I inform Marth of this, and we take down the camera and smash it to pieces. We then start fully having passionate sex, this time knowing we aren't being watched, and we fall asleep together. A blissful end to our terrible tale...

**So, how was it? If you liked/disliked it, please leave your comments and criticisms in a review, as I would greatly appreciate it! My special thanks to Phoenix Dumpling, KrazyKat12 and Ikes lil sister for reviewing, thank you for your amazing comments!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again, it's me, PrincessOfAltea! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter(s), and I hope you will enjoy this chapter too! This might be the last chapter, depending on length and content, so read and review please! This chapter is a prologue for what happened after Ike smashed the porno camera...**

Marth and Ike's bodies were never found. People searched all over the universe... and they were still not found. Many believed that they had been murdered and cremated, while others thought they may be being held captive in a different dimension. All of the smashers grieved, as the newly-weds had disappeared shortly after their wedding, and no-one knew why.

A few weeks later, the bodies were found. Ike's head was missing his left eye and a portion of his brain, and his arms had been twisted and broken, while his legs had been completely pulled off in a horrific fashion. Marth's head had both of his eyes bloody and mis-shapen, and his legs and arms had been left dangling from their , Dedede and Demise were excecuted for the murders, and the bodies were gives a respectful burial in a private cemetary, located near to the smash mansion.

Eventually, all of the smashers ended up dead... they either killed themselves or several of the smashers went insane and killed them all. They were all buried in the same cemetary as Ike and Marth. The whole Super Smash Bros. corporation shut down, and Master and Crazy hand went their seperate ways, Master owning a gold mine and Crazy owning, and being kept in, an asylumn.

**So, a weird ending, huh? Pretty gory, but that's what I like about this. No happy endings for anyone, I'm afraid. This is the final chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it! Special thanks to KrazyKat12, Phoenix Dumpling, Random gril and Ikes little sister for your inspirational reviews!**

**PrincessOfAltea  
x**


End file.
